projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Customization
As per version 1.3.1.0, Salt features Ship Customization. Ship customization is a way to make personal touches to the players Boats and many of the customization items also have additional uses. Beds and fire pits to rest, chests and crates for storage, sails to sail faster, place torch holders for a light source, or mount a mounting plate somewhere to show off your weapon. Players can also remove any placed customization item on a ship by left clicking a boat in the boat menu ingame, and click "remove upgrades". This will return all items back to the player's inventory. If you want to remove a single decorative object, then go within interaction range and hold the "F" button (or the default interaction key). List of customization items *Bed - 3 Fine Material + 4 Hardwood Log - The only way to rest without consuming materials. *Storage Crate - 5 Crate Splinters *Storage Chest - 4 Hardstone Ore + 6 Wood Log *Ironite Storage Chest - 3 Ironite Ore + 4 Hardwood Log *Cobalt Storage Chest - 3 Cobalt Ore, 3 Ironite Ore, 3 Coal, 4 Hardwood Log *Compass Stand - 3 Hardwood Log, 1 Compass. Allows the player to take a look at the compass whithout equiping it. *Torch Holder - 1 Ironite Ore. Once placed, press "E" to insert a torch, provided you have one. *Cobalt Torch Holder - 1 Cobalt Ore, 1 Ironite Ore, 1 Coal *Deck Fire Pit - 2 Hardstone Ore. You can rest by igniting the pit, using 2 Flintstone and 1 Wood Log. *Paintings - Found in pirate chests on Pirate Islands, sold by Merchant for 200 Gold or looting Flotsam found by Fishing. *Bamboo Mat - 10 Bamboo Pole + 2 Wood Log *Sooner - Acquired from the Sea Treasure Hunter Quest. Emits a sound when the sea treasure is near. *Treasure Grabber - Acquired from the Sea Treasure Hunter Quest. Allows the player to hook up Sea Treasure Caches. *Treasure Thing - Acquired from the Sea Treasure Hunter Quest. Turns to red when close to a Cursed Sea Treasure Cache. *Windy Sail - Looted from Pirate Shipwright. Improve your sailing raft or small sailboat. Placing it anywhere will replace the original sail. Removed in 2.0 update. *Toy Windy Sailboat - Replaces the windy sail. *Toy Sailboat - Looted from Pirate Shipwright. *Wooden Mounting Plate - 3 Wood Log - Mount a weapon *Hardwood Mounting Plate - 3 Hardwood Log - Mount a weapon *Stone Mounting Plate - 3 Stone Block - Mount a weapon *Hardstone Mounting Plate - 3 Hardstone Ore - Mount a weapon *Table Lantern - Completing "Getting Cozy". Light source. *Round Table - Completing "Getting Cozy". *Small Jungle Statue - Looted from Jungle Statue chest. *Grandpirate's Clock - Crafted from Clock Gear found in Cursed Treasure Caches. *Temperature Crystals - Looted from the cursed sea treasure cache. This device is used to change the temperature, thus affecting the weather. *Lightning Trap - 1 Lightning Rod, 2 Thunder Crystal, 1 Uncut Gemstone. This item can capture a thunder crystal during lightstorm. *Ship Cannon - Found on large Pirate Camp islands. Can fires cannonballs. Notes * When you remove a storage chest or crate, all items stored inside it will also be added to your inventory. * Crates, chests, fire pits and tables can be stacked on boats and utilized as makeshift stairs, even making an effective Crow's Nest. * A complete list of ship customization items, including items only placeables on land, can be found here. Gallery 2016-03-04_00011.jpg|Decorated inside The White Narwhal CUSTOM-CHAIR.jpg|Custom chair made of a crate and wooden plaques. Storage Chest.png|Storage Chest Storage Crate.png|Storage Crate Merchant painting.png|merchant painting, Salt version 1.4.2 20170626232307_1.jpg|Spiral Staircase of Deck Pit Fires 20170704150519_1.jpg|Customized Blue Maiden Captains Room 20170704150539_1.jpg|Customized Blue Maiden Lower Deck. Collection of Wall Mounted Weapons. 20170704150550_1.jpg|Customized Blue Maiden Lower Deck Storage Room 20170704150614_1.jpg|Customized Blue Maiden Captain's Room Seaskimmyoutfitted.jpg|Customized Sea Skimmy covered in sea treasure recovery equipment. Category:Browse Category:Ship Customization Item